Sex Actually
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Et si Harry n'avait pas fait qu'acheter un collier à Mia ? Et s'il était allé un tout petit peu plus loin…. ? (Harry/Mia et un peu d'Harry/Karen)


_**Harry – Mia… Sex Actually…. ?**_

XXXX

Sommaire : Et si Harry n'avait pas fait qu'acheter un collier à Mia ? Et s'il était allé un tout petit peu plus loin…. ?

Pairing : Harry/Mia.

Rating : MA.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : reprend la plupart des scènes Harry/Mia du film, mais débute réellement qu'après que Karen ait confronté Harry sur le fait d'avoir acheté un collier en or pour une autre femme.

Dédicace : je dédie cette fic à ma Sunshine d'amour… C'est une partie (très en retard, comme d'hab' lol) de ton cadeau de noël ma Choupie -P

XXXXX

Il se sentait mal. C'était plus que ça même, pour la première fois, en treize ans de mariage et bien plus de vie commune, il se voyait comme un imposteur.

Mia….

Bien sur la facilité voudrait que la responsabilité entière lui incombe mais la vérité c'est qu'il avait été séduit.

Séduit par elle… Séduit par l'idée….

Au départ il avait trouvait son franc-parler rafraichissant et n'avait pas vraiment voulu comprendre ni voir où tout cela pouvait mener.

Et puis Mia avait été de plus en plus directe dans ses propos, qu'il pouvait maintenant considérer comme de réelles avances, et ça l'avait clairement déstabilisé.

Bien qu'étant… flatté de l'intention il était mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle jubilait de son malaise, pensant avoir de l'ascendant sur lui, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle flirtait le plus souvent possible maintenant, et lui… il n'était ni initiateur ni tout à fait victime… Il laissait faire, parce que c'était la solution de facilité.

Il se souvenait parfaitement, avec une délectation clairement non désirée, de la danse qu'ils avaient partagée, de son souffle chaud et de sa voix suave qui lui disait que s'il le voulait elle serait à lui.

**Comment pouvait-il résister à ça !?**

Un homme avec une plus forte volonté aurait pu, sans doute, mais lui….

Pas une seule fois l'idée de tromper Karen ne lui avait traversé l'esprit durant toutes ces années. Pas une seule fois, jusqu'à maintenant.

Karen l'avait pourtant mit en garde mais il n'avait pas voulu écouter, se pensant au-dessus de cette simple faiblesse.

Il avait été idiot.

Idiot de penser que Mia et ses provoquantes promesses ne l'attendraient pas. Idiot d'avoir commencé à jouer le jeu. Idiot d'avoir voulu acheter ce foutu collier alors que le Destin avait plus ou moins réussi à le faire échouer. Et encore plus idiot d'être retourné finaliser l'achat le soir suivant.

Oui *idiot* était le terme qui le définissait parfaitement.

Un homme avait peut-être le droit d'avoir ses secrets, comme il l'avait dit à Karen, mais si c'était le cas il avait également droit aux tourments qui allaient de pair.

Ce qui l'amenait ici, sur le point d'aller rendre visite à sa secrétaire le lendemain de noël.

Il grimaça légèrement, ne perdant pas de vue son irritation quant à la situation.

Son secret n'en n'était plus vraiment un, Karen savait et il devait mettre les choses au point avec Mia.

Gardant en tête qu'elle était plus qu'à moitié responsable, il souffla et toqua à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Mia vêtue seulement d'un court peignoir de soie.

Elle parue étonnamment contente.

-Monsieur !

Voyant qu'il refusait de répondre à son ton jovial elle l'invita à entrer.

-Mia il faut….

Il s'arrêta, surprit de la voir jouer avec son collier.

-Ai-je d'abord le droit de venir souhaiter un joyeux noël au Patron !?

Sans attendre de réponse elle s'avança vers lui et vint placer ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

-Joyeux noël…. Et merci….

Elle l'embrassa une seconde fois avant qu'il n'arrive à se soustraire à son assaut.

-Mia… Stop !

Toujours souriante elle se recula de bonne grâce, levant les mains.

-D'accord. Je vous écoute.

Il la contempla avant de commencer.

-Ce collier m'a posé bien des problèmes….

-Pourquoi ?! Il est parfait.

-Ecoutez Mia je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire ça… Offrir des bijoux à mes employés….

Dans un demi-sourire aguicheur elle le coupa.

-J'espère bien !

-Ca n'a rien de drôle. J'ai quelques problèmes avec ma femme, problèmes qui ne seraient pas présents si vous vous étiez… abstenue certaines libertés….

Cette critique, bien loin de la démonter, ne la rendit que plus déterminée.

-Je pense que si vous n'aviez jamais été… tenté, _**Patron**_, vous n'auriez pas tous ces _***problèmes***_, par conséquent vous êtes tout aussi fautif que moi….

Il détourna rapidement le regard, reconnaissant la véracité de ses propos.

Elle s'approcha alors à nouveau de lui et l'enlaça, laissant ainsi son peignoir entrebâillé.

-C'est un très joli collier Monsieur…. Je vous en suis reconnaissante…. Très _***reconnaissante***_….

Elle laissa glisser ses lèvres d'une manière envoutante le long de son cou, et seulement lorsqu'elle eut confirmation qu'il laissait faire, elle prit possession de sa bouche.

Il eut la lointaine pensée que c'était étrange… différent, d'embrasser une autre femme que celle qu'il étreignait d'habitude.

Mia était… plus agressive… demandeuse… vorace….

Elle ne voulait pas d'un époux, d'un compagnon ni d'un père pour ses enfants. Ce qu'elle désirait c'était un partenaire de jeux… un amant… peut-être même un jouet….

Ce qu'elle prouva très rapidement lorsqu'il sentit sa main se frayer un chemin en dessous de sa ceinture.

-Atte…

-Non !

Sans tarder, elle ouvrit les deux pans du peignoir et le laissa glisser au sol, puis se saisi d'une de ses mains et la posa directement sur son sein encore recouvert de dentelles.

-J'en ai envie….

Posant sa main directement sur la bosse plus qu'apparente de son pantalon, elle confirma.

-Tout comme vous….

C'est lui qui initia leur baiser cette fois, trop enfiévré par ses caresses insistantes. Se laissant ainsi aller à une frénésie qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde à malmener la poitrine qui s'offrait à lui, se sentant encouragé par les petits sons qu'elle émettait.

Distraitement il nota qu'elle était bien plus vocale que Karen.

Quand Mia releva, satisfaite, qu'ils étaient tous les deux embrasés d'un même feu, elle se recula et le regard effrontément brulant, dégrafât son soutien-gorge puis le regarda l'observer un instant, et alors, tout aussi lentement, elle fit glisser sa culotte à terre.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle fut récompensée d'un grognement appréciateur puis vint tout naturellement reprendre sa place.

Tout en s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise, elle commenta.

-Je crois que maintenant l'un de nous deux est _***beaucoup trop***_ habillé….

Il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur sa peau à présent dénudée.

Il se laissa faire, encore, lorsque sa bouche devint la remplaçante assidue de ses mains, parcourant des endroits qu'il ne se souvenait plus apprécier autant.

Il se laissa faire, toujours, lorsqu'elle le poussa sans ménagement sur le fauteuil et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour autrement que dans un lit….

Il eut la soudaine envie de se familiariser avec ce terrain inconnu qu'était le corps de Mia. Lavant de sa langue sa peau fraichement lavée… touchant, caressant, titillant….

Il jongla parfaitement entre les attentions… câlinant ces deux délicieux globes ronds et pleins un instant puis frôlant avec détermination et révérence ce sexe féminin complètement trempé le moment d'après.

Lorsqu'enfin il se cala profondément en elle il poussa un cri rauque qui se mêla pleinement aux cris de Mia, continuant ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à leur jouissance finale.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent dans la même position.

Il ne sût pas vraiment comment ils avaient pu éviter la gaucherie du «après» ni comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans sa chambre et dans son lit pour un second round, toujours était-il qu'ils y étaient arrivés.

/

Le retour à la réalité se fût sans doute plus tard que prévu mais il fût tout aussi déplaisant.

La sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre.

Il grimaça en prenant l'engin, constatant que c'était Karen.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il offrit une sorte d'excuse à Mia.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de découcher.

Le sourire en coin elle lui lança.

-Menteur ! Je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu dors quelques fois au bureau.

Il fronça les sourcils.

C'était vrai.

-Peut-être mais jamais durant les fêtes. Et pas quand on s'est disputé avant.

Cette phrase tempéra grandement Mia. Leur parenthèse allait prendre fin très prochainement.

-Je suppose qu'on vient de vivre le dernier acte ?!

Il détourna le regard.

C'était bien le temps que ça a duré mais la récréation devait se finir maintenant.

-Oui.

Elle le regarda ramasser ses affaires, s'étirant paresseusement dans le lit.

-Est-ce que tu le regrettes ?

Il considéra longuement la question avant de lui répondre.

-Non mais ça doit s'arrêter là Mia.

Elle eut l'audace d'éclater de rire.

-Bien sur… _**Patron **_!

-Je ne plaisante pas.

Elle se renfrognât quelque peu avant de se lever et de se poster devant lui, faisant fi de sa nudité.

-D'accord.

Elle scella alors sa parole d'un baiser.

Qu'il laissa passer sans rien dire….

Elle le raccompagna, lui soutirant à nouveau une étreinte.

-Vois ça comme un dernier baiser !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser dans ce qui sembla être l'ultime baiser.

/

Le chemin du retour se fit dans une sorte de léthargie mais il fût soulagé de ne pas avoir à rencontrer de crise lors de son arrivée au domicile conjugal.

Les jours défilèrent bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais pas assez pour éviter un cas de conscience.

Il se sentait plus imposteur que jamais maintenant qu'il avait franchi le cap de l'adultère mais il ne parvenait pas à voir comment il aurait pu échapper à cette situation.

Et puis Mia….

Bien qu'elle fût plus discrète qu'avant, elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'une seconde performance.

Et puisqu'on parlait d'elle….

Il soupira et passa une main sur le front tout en lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait entrer.

-Mia.

Enjouée, elle le salua.

-Patron ! Tu as l'air contrarié… Ça va ?!

Il souffla lourdement.

**Comment expliquer à son ancienne maitresse d'un soir que c'est son comportement qui est à la base de toutes ses contrariétés ?! **

Il revint sur terre dès qu'il sentit ses mains sur lui.

-Je sais comment faire pour que ça aille mieux si tu veux…. Un remède vieux comme le monde…

Il se détacha promptement d'elle, avant de la réprimander gentiment.

-Mia….

Elle se posa contre le bureau et demanda.

-D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée….

Le silence se fit lourd l'espace d'un instant.

-Tu n'es pas le premier patron avec lequel je couche tu sais…..

Il la regarda avant d'avouer.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas.

Elle sourit tristement.

-Je dois le prendre comment !?

Il baissa les yeux un court instant puis les releva lorsqu'elle continua.

-Mais tu es le premier avec lequel j'ai envie qu'il se passe _***plus***_….

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, la faisant rire.

-N'ai pas cet air si étonné !

-Mia je ne suis _**vraiment**_ pas sûr que ce soit la bonne chose à faire.

Lui offrant un sourire aguicheur elle fit taire ses doutes d'un baiser.

Baiser qu'il laissa durer jusqu'à ce que sa conscience ne vienne l'interrompre.

-Arrête Mia.

La douleur qu'il vit passer dans son regard le troubla mais pas assez pour l'arrêter.

-Ce qui est fait est fait mais c'était une erreur. Erreur que je ne souhaite pas reproduire si je veux sauver mon mariage.

Elle se recula et essaya de faire face.

-Bien.

-Ecoute je dois partir deux jours en voyage d'affaire…. Je pense que ce serait bien de profiter de ce temps là pour réfléchir.

Elle continua d'un sourire désabusé.

-Ce n'est pas «réfléchir» que tu souhaites.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu ne sois pas là à mon retour.

Elle s'y attendait. A dire vrai elle pensait même que ce serait arrivé plus tôt.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder quelques secondes avant de se poser sur elle.

-Je suis désolé Mia.

Elle lui répondit, attristée.

-Pas autant que moi… Patron.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un dernier regard.

/

Il s'était senti plus léger dès l'instant où, à l'aéroport, il avait compris que Karen lui avait pardonné.

Sauf que maintenant, sur le chemin du bureau, il ne pouvait empêcher cette angoisse à propos de ce qu'il allait retrouver au dit-bureau.

**Mia…. Serait-elle partie ou pas ?**

Il pila net devant *le* bureau. Pas complètement différent mais pas tout à fait pareil non plus.

La chaise était encore vacante.

Puis un homme vint s'assoir mais se releva instantanément quand il le remarqua et s'avança vers lui, lui présenta sa main tendue.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Charles, le remplaçant de Mia, votre nouvel assistant.

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir. Elle l'avait donc fait…

-Oh ! Mon nouveau secrétaire…

Dans un sourire le nouveau venu l'interrompit.

-Assistant, Monsieur. *Assistant*.

Il sourit alors plus ouvertement.

-Bien sûr. Enchanté. Bienvenue dans l'équipe !

/

Bonus :

Assis sur le lit il observa silencieusement Karen se déshabiller. Elle avait toujours le même rituel depuis des années.

Elle se retourna et fut surprise du regard mélancolique qu'il affichait.

Doucement elle s'assit également sur le lit.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on en parle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Personne ne dit mot pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Karen ne prenne les choses en mains.

Le Pardon devait aussi passer par la Vérité.

C'est en regardant une poussière imaginaire sur le lit qu'elle lui demanda.

-Est-ce que tu as couché avec elle ?

Il releva vivement la tête, mais n'arriva pas à capter son regard.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si c'était une histoire de collier, une histoire de sexe et de collier ou une histoire d'amour et de collier….

L'attente paraissait tellement interminable…..

-Oui.

…. Alors que finalement elle aurait bien aimé qu'elle dure un peu plus longtemps.

-«Oui» à quoi ?

-J'ai couché avec elle.

Elle souffla lentement, réprimant pour le moment son envie de fondre en larmes.

-Combien de fois ?! Une, deux, dix fois !? Est-ce que ça dure depuis longtemps ?! Des semaines, des mois ?!

-Non.

Elle ne pût retenir une larme traitresse de couler alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face.

-«Non» quoi ?!

-Ca ne dure pas depuis des mois. …. Et ça ce compte sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répondit sarcastiquement.

-M'en voilà rassurée !

Encore ce même silence, pesant, les entoura.

-Pourquoi ?

Il se décida enfin à la regarder droit dans les yeux, à l'affronter.

-Je ne sais pas. Pas vraiment.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir grand-chose ces temps-ci.

-Elle était séduisante…. Et elle me désirait….

Elle ressentait un coup de poignard pour chaque parole prononcée mais elle avait voulu savoir.

-Et *moi* ? Tu crois que je ne te désire pas !?

-Ce n'est pas pareil….

-Non, j'imagine. …. Il se passe quoi maintenant ?

-C'est fini.

-J'espère.

-Non, je veux dire qu'elle est partie.

-Ah.

Elle étudia longuement son mari avant de reprendre.

-Et nous ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle sourit.

-Mais encore… ?!

-Tout dépend de ce que tu comptes faire.

Voulant laisser planer le doute elle ne répondit pas de suite.

-Elle est définitivement partie, c'est sur ?!

-Oui.

Elle lui sourit plus franchement.

-Alors je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix en te récupérant à l'aéroport.

Il répondit alors au sourire par l'un des siens. Le spécial.

-Merci.

Il l'engouffra alors dans une étroite étreinte.

-Mais n'oublie pas Harry, au prochain noël, le sempiternel foulard et un cd ne suffiront pas !

Il ria avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Leçon enregistrée.

XXXXX

Voilou ! J'espère que ça ira et je m'excuse pour la longue attente interminable -P


End file.
